


Half-blood

by jamesm97



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Camp Half-Blood, Demigod Stiles Stilinski, Demigods, Elemental Magic, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone's a Demigods, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski is Stiles Uncle, Stiles-centric, Water, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new child of the oldest gods shall rise<br/>To save camp half-blood will be his greatest prize<br/> His love and death will go hand in hand<br/>The loss and hurt he might not withstand </p><p>“Rachel? You okay?” Annabeth asks concerned for her friend.<br/>“Not really, I have a feeling this next prophecy is going to be a tough one” She replies back getting up off the ground where she collapsed.<br/>“As if we haven’t had enough of them to last us a life time” Percy huffs walking over to help her off the ground.</p><p>Stiles powers are awakening and  he's about to learn the monsters want to kill him for whatever twisted way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this I will make it into a a full chaptered work

A new child of the oldest gods shall rise  
To save camp half-blood will be his greatest prize  
His love and death will go hand in hand  
The loss and hurt he might not withstand 

“Rachel? You okay?” Annabeth asks concerned for her friend.

“Not really, I have a feeling this next prophecy is going to be a tough one” She replies back getting up off the ground where she collapsed.

“As if we haven’t had enough of them to last us a life time” Percy huffs walking over to help her off the ground.

“Don’t suppose you know which child of the big three they belong to do you?” Annabeth asks Rachel.

“I don’t remember anything about the prophecies I only remember the feelings of them and this one wasn’t good” She tells them shivering slightly.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

“You can’t be serious! Uncle John” Stiles shouts and it seems like the seventh time they have had this argument. “We can’t move again I just finally got the barista in this town to know my regular coffee order” Stiles moans.

“You’re fourteen you shouldn’t be drinking coffee” John quips back.

“Auntie Claudia please? You know I hate moving” Stiles moans turning to his aunt to plead with her.

“I’m sorry I know you liked this town so do I but, John has a better Job opportunity so we have to” Claudia smiles kissing his forehead.

“I’ve been to seventeen different schools in the past fourteen years Uncle John I like this one” Stiles tells him attempting to guilt trip his uncle into staying.

“Your Aunt home schools you” John replies smirking.

“Precisely we’ve moved seventeen times for your new jobs, seriously what job do you want? Just pick one Jeez” Stiles moans plopping onto the couch which is full of moving boxes. 

“Stiles you know me and your Aunt love to travel, I’m a security consultant my job is to move around it keeps us safe” John tells his nephew.

“Safe? Safe from what?” Stiles asks confused.

“You know anyone that wants to try and get past my security software, I protect thousands of businesses and homes hackers would love to get their hands on my coding” John tells him a little too quickly.

“Sure because hackers need to get you to give their passwords, they don’t hack their way in at all” Stiles laughs rolling his eyes.

“Can you go up and pack please” Claudia asks smiling handing him a few moving boxes.

“I never unpacked anything but my laptop and clothes” Stiles tells her.

“I know, because you never do” She laughs.

“Yeah because I know I’m getting forced to move like three months in” Stiles tells them with a glare walking up the stairs.

“You okay?” Claudia asks as John sits in Stiles vacated seat with a deep heavy sigh.

“No the kids too much like his father” John tells her.

“So you’re afraid of him?” Claudia asks.

“You remember him when he was with my sister he was kind everything Stiles is just the way he acts always active as if he was in the middle of the ocean in a storm” John laughs.

“Do you think we should tell him?” Claudia asks sitting on her husband’s knee.

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin” John admits.

“Can’t he help you explain?” Claudia asks smiling.

“He’s hoping keeping him dark won’t attract anyone to us” John admits.

“Shouldn’t we be sending him to this camp about now? They told us he will find out who his dad is there and he has brothers and sisters at the camp” She tells him patting his shoulder.

“I would like to keep him safe and as close as possible for as long as I can” John admits water in his eyes.

“But you always stay within a short distance of long Island sound? The entrance to that camp, I think you know he’s going to have to go their soon to learn how to defend himself.

“Chiron said that he might not attract many of them to him if he isn’t that powerful and so far we haven’t seen anything to suggest he has a big G parent” John tells her whispering the code word.

“I suppose I mean it’s not like his dad’s Zeus or anything” Claudia laughs it’s not a fun laugh it’s full of pain.

“I think if he was the son of anyone that powerful he’d be dead by now” John tells her in a sad voice the thought of his nephew dying at the hands of monsters or gods and goddesses he could scream but this is the life his nephew was brought into.

//////////////////////////////////////////

 

“What the hell?” Stiles hisses from the bottom of the stairs.

What’s his uncle talking about he has brothers and sisters? Who the hell is his father? And why the hell would they think his dad’s Zeus?


	2. Ground shaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wasn't going to continue this but so many of you are telling me how much you love it so I will continue it, I hadn't really planned it out yet so if you wanted to see something in the fic let me know and I will think about it

They were packed and on the road within two days, he hadn’t slept since he overheard his Aunt and Uncle talking about Zeus and some camp.

His ADHD kicked in and after too much Adderall he dissolved into a wiki spiral researching anyone named Zeus. The only thing he actually found was ancient Greek gods and monsters.

His mind was so messed up that for a complete minute he actually thought he was a god too, or a demi god which is apparently the child of a god and a human.

He felt like committing himself into a mental asylum.

He eventually came to the conclusion that he had a mini stroke or his brain short circuited and he obviously misheard his aunt and uncle. The only way to know for sure is to ask them.

“So which part of New York are we moving to now?” Stiles asks from the back seat he can’t help but sigh as he watches the old buildings zoom past.

“Near Long Island Sound” John replies to him and he doesn’t miss the wince that his aunt Claudia gives when John mentions that.

“So my father’s Zeus then?” Stiles asks and he definitely doesn’t miss his Uncle jumping so much that the car swerves on the road.

“What are you talking about?” John asks his frightened eyes looking in the mirror to see Stiles.

“I overheard you and Claudia talking and you said something about a camp, a Chiron or something you also mentioned storms and a Zeus” Stiles tells him.

“Oh it’s just a camp run by a friend of ours his names Chiron, his fathers named Zeus you know like the ancient Greek god of legend that could create storms” Claudia tells him but it’s an obviously lie her voice is shaking and she doesn’t make eye contact. 

“So my father’s name isn’t Zeus then?” Stiles asks.

“Your mother never told us his name” John tells him not looking back keeping his eyes focused on the road. “Would have helped if she did though” He says and Claudia hits him on the arm.

“Uncle John?” Stiles asks his voice straining as he stairs ahead of them.

“Yeah?” His Uncle asks.

“Stop the car now” He shouts un-fastening his seat belt.

John slams on the breaks and he’s lurched forward a little, the road they’re on is deserted and Stiles eyes don’t move from the figure in front of him.

“What is it?” Claudia asks him looking into the back seat expecting to find him bleeding or something.

“You don’t see that?” Stiles asks pointing in front of them the figure is massive it’s got one eye the size of Stiles entire body it’s blood red and the eyes keep moving spreading through the forest like it’s looking for something.

“See what? Stiles? Wait” John shouts as Stiles gets out the car.

He sees the thing sniff and it lets out the largest roar ever, Stiles jumps on the spot and his hands grapple for the door handle he goes to get in but John jumps out and looks at him like he’s going mad.

It’s a pretty good possibility to be honest he’s seeing a giant Cyclopes, stoop yards in front of him looking in the small forest for something, he’s pretty sure Cyclopes don’t exist.

“Why are you staring at trees? Will you get in the car that wind is howling there is probably a storm on the way” John tells him looking out to the calm ocean.

He goes to comply with John’s request even pulls the door open but the sight of kids rushing towards the giant makes his heart swoop.

They’ve got shields and swords, some with spears and even some with freaking cross bows made of what looks to be gold or bronze.

They fire arrows at the thing and it swings a club at some of the kids hitting one of them so far he crashes into the windshield of his uncle’s car.

Claudia jumps out screaming, and Stiles jumps back when the sword the teenager was carrying goes straight through his Uncles chest only it doesn’t stick in him it flies through his chest and slices Stiles leg.

“Fuck” Stiles hisses as the cut starts pouring with blood.

“How did that happen” John asks him looking from Stiles to Claudia he’s so confused and that makes both of them.

“See if she’s okay” He tells his Uncle nodding to a shocked and silent Claudia.

He walks a little behind him and he picks up the sword it’s surprisingly light and he uses it as a walking stick and avoids putting pressure on the deep cut of his leg, he makes his way to the groaning teenager embedded on the car bonnet.

“We ran over a teenager, how did we run over a teenager? We weren’t even moving” Claudia is shouting to John hysterical John is trying to get her under control.

“How the hell are you still alive? That thing sent you flying you should be dead” Stiles asks the groaning teenager his black hair is covered in glass and he’s got cuts all over his body.

“You can see it?” He wheezes out.

“Of course I can fucking see it, the things as tall as a tree and the eye is the size of me” Stiles shouts at the teen, John turns and looks at him and it’s as if recognition sparks across his face.

“Did Chiron send you?” John asks the teen.

“He did, only because the satyr’s could smell a powerful demigod approaching bringing an equally powerful monster with him” He tells John attempting to get up.

Stiles eyes move from them to the monster who seems to be thrashing the teenagers and he gets the urge to do something, he needs to do something they’re all getting slaughtered.

The sword in his hands feels right and he gives it an experimental swing it feels like it was made for him it responds to the slightest movement, he’s never held a weapon before accept John’s guns but the sword somehow feels right to him.

He takes slow steps forward John and Claudia are enraptured with the teenager as they help him off the car bonnet.

The pain in his leg has dulled to a distant throb and with every stride he takes towards the thing it’s like the pain becomes nothing.

He doesn’t get to be within seventy feet of the monster before it’s eye snaps to him, he’s got twenty or so teenagers around its feet but it’s like he’s on a mission to get to Stiles and only Stiles, It’s mouth opens in a massive grin and it looks at him hungrily he manages to swipe his tree trunk sized arm and scatter the teens at his feet.

He takes quick strides towards him and Stiles brings the sword up gulping when the giant thing gets closer, he looks down to the sword and almost gives a sob of panic what the hell is that one small sword going to do? It would take a crane to kill that thing.

“What are you doing?” The black haired teen behind him shouts, his voice is husky and Stiles thinks it might be a broken rib that’s making him wheeze and he wants to laugh of course his ADHD would start playing up when he’s so close to death by a mythical fucking monster.

“Stiles?” Claudia asks him walking towards him.

“Stay back” He shouts he goes to push her away when she gets to his side but the thing reaches out and snaps her up. 

Stiles heart stops and watches as the monster flexes its massive fist and the snapping of his Aunt’s body could be heard echoing through the empty roadside, she was struggling before the break and she abruptly stops going limp in the monsters hands.

He tosses her aside like she’s nothing and Stiles feels a rage bubbling in his throat he lets out a raged cry and the last thing he feels is the ground beneath his feet start to shake and the sound of rocks crumpling, before his world turns black and he sinks to the ground his eyes won’t open again and it’s total darkness he tries to move his hands but he hasn’t got any energy at all, he just slips into unconsciousness he doesn’t have enough energy in him to fight it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you's think? Should I still continue with it?


	3. Dead

“Claudia” Stiles hisses sitting up in what feels like a bed his Aunt’s name clawing up his throat. His eyes crack open and he see’s other kids like him asleep or away in various stages of injured.

“Hey there be careful you’ve drained yourself pretty badly” A girl tells him she seems to be staring at him with grey eyes like deep grey eyes her hair is shining in the blistering sun and he can’t help but compare her to her to his mother.

“Where is she? My Aunt Claudia? And my Uncle John?” Stiles asks her when she makes him swallow some sweet stuff that looks like amber jelly. It makes him feel better but at the same time he feels empty inside, hollow for some reason.

“She died I’m sorry” She tells him her hand resting on his hand, he releases a bitten back sob and knocks the glass of water out of her hands when she offers it to him.

He ignores her protests and runs from the old fashioned camp like infirmary he stumbles out into the heat and see’s people all around they’re wearing bright orange t-shirts that say camp half-blood they’re all carrying some sort of weapon with them.

“Hey dude you look like crap you okay?” Someone asks him he shakes his head and runs off there are people all over the place it’s massive it’s like a camp but people are fighting actually trying to attack each other with swords and spears 

“Stiles?” The girl asks him her hands falling on his shoulder again he flinches so hard that he makes the girl jump.

“Where’s my uncle?” Stiles asks her.

“He died in the fight the fissure that you managed to make the monster fell in it managed to grab your uncle and you’re Aunt fell in as well, I am so sorry” She tells him.

He feels his throat close up in a sob he can’t breathe he can’t lose them they’re all he has left his mother is dead and he never even met his father.

“I did that?” Stiles asks her “I made the fissure open up? How could I do that?” Stiles asks her.

“You’re a demigod” A booming voice comes from behind and when he turns around he nearly passes out it’s a freaking horse.

A horse attached to a man.

“A demigod?” Stiles laughs he read about them when he thought his god was Zeus there is no way that stuff is real.

“I never knew who your father was, neither did your mother for that fact he told her it was better that way it was to keep you safe he gave her my number and told her to tell me you were a demigod and to protect you and we have been ever since” the horse man tells him.

“You’re trying to tell me my father was a god like Zeus, Aphrodite all those?” he asks laughing he can’t stop staring at the swishing tail.

“One of them anyway we don’t know who yet until the claiming, if you get claimed as you’re over the age of thirteen, but I want you to come with me I have a letter from your mother she gave me it incase anything happened to John and Claudia” The horse says and it clicks in his mind suddenly.

“You’re Chiron? The guy my Uncle mentioned that ran the camp? You’re telling me everything is real? Half-bloods? This giant monster?” Stiles asks he wants to freak out but something inside of him is believing this shit.

“Yes Claudia and John contacted me a few days ago they were worried they were being follow they were scared it was a monster you’re fourteen your powers are growing they were scared you’d attract monsters they were moving you closer so you could be within easy distance to the camp” Chiron tells him motioning for him to walk forward to an old style house he does so automatically. “Annabeth why don’t you go check on Derek and Percy they’re on patrol duty and you know they like to try and cause fights with each other Derek’s still injured from the fight with the Cyclopes, the last thing we need is for Percy to act like an idiot and provoke him into attacking we don’t want Derek nearly dying again after all he still can’t control his powers and Umbrakinesis and cryokinesis are advanced powers” Chiron tells her.

“Umbrakinesis and cryokinesis?” Stiles asks when Annabeth walks away he’s got a lump in his throat and so many different emotions running through his mind he doesn’t know what to do, he wants to weep over his Aunt and Uncle he want to find out as much as he can about his father who’s apparently a god and he needs to know what his mother wrote.

“It’s an ability that a demigod can have powers are often based upon you’re godly parent Derek’s only discovered he’s a demigod recently he’s the son of Hades god of the underworld, he has a half-brother Isaac who’s the same age only Isaac seems to have inherited the power of transfiguration instead of offensive abilities it makes sense really considering the child isn’t really violent like Derek is” Chiron smirks.

“Do I have powers?” Stiles asks him watching as the man sits down horse butt first into a wheel chair and squints when it looks like Chiron is just a man in a wheel chair this day can’t get any weirder can it?

“I’m assuming with the fissure that you’ve created you’ve got geokinesis and it’s powerful as well it swallowed the monster up quickly it seemed to open up around it and only it from what the other campers have told me the fissure would have swallowed them whole as well only it seemed to change direction mid travel like it was being controlled” He tells him as he leads him through an old looking house it’s filled with odd trinkets the most odd is a sleeping leopard’s head that’s snoring away.

“Usually I’d be asking a lot of questions right now and my brain is working a mile a minute so the only question I am going to ask is if me having geokinesis means I got it from a godly parent does it help identify who he is?” Stiles asks.

“Not really it could be a long list of gods from Hades, Hephaestus to Poseidon there are a number of gods who you could have gotten the ability from” Chiron tells him wheeling away from the couch he’s parked next too, and wheels to an old style desk, rooting through all the papers and after a few minutes of silence he pulled out a letter.

Stiles could see his mother’s flowing handwriting from where he sat.

“I will answer any and all questions you may have after I give you some privacy to read your mothers letter” Chiron tells him placing the letter in front of him on the table.

He was barely out the door when Stiles grabbed the letter off the table it was yellow with age and he rips the envelope to get to the letter inside.

Hey baby,

If you’re reading this then it means you’re at Camp Half-Blood, your father told me the place was amazing I wouldn’t know apparently mortals aren’t allowed past the borders I’ve had to meet Chiron in the city for him to answer my questions.

As I’m writing this letter you’re currently soaking your Aunt and Uncle, I roped them into giving you bath time while I try and explain all of this. You love bath time, it makes me sad that I’m not going to be around much longer to give you your baths. I was diagnosed with cancer and its spread all over my body so I’ve got a few months to live at most.

Yet for some weird reason I have no regrets, I have a beautiful son who’s going to grow up to have freaking powers, you’ve got a god’s blood running through you’re veins and you’re going to grow up and save people’s lives you’re going to be great baby you’re brave now as a baby never cry not ever, I wish I could see you grow up but I can’t.

I don’t know who your father was not his real name he called himself Sam when I met him, he stayed until you were born he told me what you would become as soon as I fell pregnant I didn’t even know I was pregnant, he could sense you growing inside me I guess it was blood calling to blood I don’t really understand his world. He told me that monsters would come for you he told me you’d need to go to this camp as soon as possible because he say’s you’re going to be one of his most powerful half-blood child, but I’m selfish I want to keep you away from that for as long as possible I’ve told John and his wife about everything and they’re going to adopt you to look after you, they swore they’d protect you with their own lives.

I need you to learn everything you can at this camp baby, because you’re going to need it as much as I hate picturing you fighting monsters I need you to live a long and happy life, I want you to fall in love and have a family but I fell in love with a god because I’m a stupid idiot meaning I’ve doomed you into a life of constant fighting so please baby for the love of god learn to protect yourself, help people if you want to but protect yourself before you even think of playing the hero.

By the time you’re reading this I will be dead I’m not sure if John and Claudia told you who you are or not or if they’re hurt and that’s how you found out but I want you to know that nothing that happens to us has anything to do with you, we love you so much so everything we’re doing now and everything they will do in the future is because we love you and we need you to be safe baby.

I will always love you, I will always be watching over you as well baby stay safe and never forget you’re always loved.

Love you forever and always 

Mom

 

Stiles couldn’t control the sobs that left his body as he read and re-read her words he was thankful Chiron left as he didn’t stop sobbing for a good fifteen minutes, he was sobbing so loud the Cheetah or leopard woke up and eyed him pitifully before snoring again.

“You need some more time?” Chiron asks from the doorway.

“No” Stiles tells him shaking his head and wiping his face free of tears. “I need to know” Stiles tells him.

“What would you like to know?” Chiron asks him rolling into the room and stopping in front of him.

“I want to know everything, what am I? What does it mean to be a demigod? What happens now that I have no family? How do I learn to defend myself?” Stiles asks his voice shaky but getting stronger as his mother’s words washed over him and encouraged him to stay strong.

He closes his eyes as Chiron opens his mouth to tell him what exactly is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay don't hate me for the John and Claudia death I just needed it to happen for the story line


	4. Claiming

“They’ve been preparing me for this all my life” Stiles whispers when the Centaur stopped talking.

He’s heard so much information his headache has stopped and started twice over the past hour, he’s learned what this world actually holds and the basics of what a Demigod is and what they’re supposed to do.

“Sorry?” Chiron asks him leaning forward to hear his answer.

“Uncle John and Aunt Claudia, they’ve bought me books on Mythology, they, taught me Greek and John took me to three different martial arts classes, I always got kicked out because I took sparring too serious I broke some grown man’s rib when he threw a punch at me, I reacted automatically just threw him over my shoulder like he weighed nothing but he had to weigh at least 250 pounds” Stiles tells him.

“Your brain is hardwired with Ancient Greet I trust it came easy to you?” Chiron pauses continuing when he gets Stiles nod of agreement “As for the incident with the man, It’s quite common among untrained Demigods, you’re hardwired to fight to constantly keep moving, you fight for survival fight and flight and all that, it’s your instinct to not let anything touch you person or monster” Chiron tells him.

“So I stay here now? Forever?” Stiles asks him his voice low and empty of emotion.

“Yes, you’ll always have a home here, we’ll help teach you how to fight, how to protect yourself and others, you’re family and you have brothers and sisters here most likely” Chiron tells him.

“Where do I sleep?” Stiles asks him.

“Hopefully I can tell you that tonight, we have a game of capture the flag after we eat, your godly parent can chose to claim you you’re over 13 so they technically don’t have to as your over the age of the agreement” Chiron tells him.

“Capture the flag?” Stiles asks him.

“Just like it sounds, the whole camp is split in two and the two teams each have a flag, the teams are suited in full armour and have the full use of their weapons, fighting is allowed and so is injuring your opponent as long as you go for superficial attacks only no kill shots” Chiron tells him.

“Do I have to take part?” Stiles asks him.

“Of course the whole camp does nobody is excluded accept the sick, Derek here will show you the armoury pick out a weapon and some armour chose the weapon you think calls to you the most” Chiron tells him pointing to the doorway where the kid that landed on his Uncles car is standing void of any emotion.

“Come on” Derek huffs motioning out the big house, and walks away without waiting to see if Stiles follows him.

He has to jog to catch up to the teen, and when he does Derek doesn’t say anything just leads Stiles past a bunch of teens fighting who all stare at Stiles like he’s got a giant squid attached to himself.

“They don’t usually stare it’s just they heard what you did, when you killed that monster you saved a lot of demigods they’re all thankful you saved them but at the same time they’re scared of the amount of power you have” Derek tells him without glancing in his direction once.

“I’m not the only one here with power though I heard Percy Jackson was powerful, you’re a child of Hades you have power so does your brother Isaac, Chiron said someone called Boyd could conjure fire he’s a son of Hephaestus” Stiles tells him.

“Boyd’s my friend he can conjure fire but his mother and sister burned to death in an apartment fire while he was at school so he doesn’t use the power” Derek tells him.

“Shit that must be tough” Stiles whistles bumping into Derek’s back when the other teen stops walking.

“Armoury” Derek tells him motioning for him to go in.

Stiles walks in and the sheer amount of weapons on display were enough to make him let out a loud gust of breath.

They have everything and he means everything, from throwing stars coloured bronze to guns the same colour.

Derek tells him to find a weapon while he gets him some armour and Stiles doesn’t know what to pick everything seems to be calling to him.

He picks up thirty swords, twenty dagger, three axes and four hammers to test the weight and balance something in his mind telling him this is important for a weapon.

Nothing feels good in his hands.

He picks up a trident and he knows this is the weapon, it’s deceptively light yet the power is intense once some force is put into the swing.

“Percy’s brother Tyson built that” Derek smirks. “He built it for himself but he said it didn’t feel right he left it here, there’s a button on the side” Derek tells him.

“Should I press it?” Stiles asks him pressing it when Derek nods.

He nearly drops the thing when it comes apart, it looks like a bo staff only one of the polls is a sword and the other pole is a trident “Is it natural for a demigod to fight with two weapons?” Stiles asks.

“Not really most like a shield on their arm when in combat but I suppose the duel weapon function on that thing comes in handy if the user ever lost their shield” Derek tells him showing him how to put it back together.

“So I just hold them together and it automatically melts together again” Stiles asks but he’s talking more to himself “The blades gone, that’s so cool” Stiles tells him placing the trident on the floor jumping a little when the three blades on top of the trident come in so the thing just looks like a bronze pole with intricate markings all around the staff.

“It’s so light” Stiles mutters swinging the pole nearly catching Derek in the eye when the three spokes come out.

He only manages to miss Derek when he leans back and disappears into thin air.

He jumps when Derek appears on the other side of the room “Dude I am so sorry, but how the hell did you do that?” Stiles hisses out pointing to the wall and then back to Derek.

“Shadow travel?” Derek shrugs “Is that your weapon? Dinner is in like three minutes and I’ve got to make sure Isaac has cleaned the cabin” Derek asks him.

“Is it allowed? Should I ask Tyson if this is allowed?” Stiles asks.

“No need use it, it’s yours now” Derek tells him walking out the armoury after thrusting the armour at him telling him to put it on and then head to the dining pavilion.

When he’s fully suited he doesn’t feel like eating so he ignores the fully armoured teens heading to the dining area and heads to the sea, the dock is beautiful.

He looks down at his reflection and nearly has a heart attack when he sees women in the water smiling up at him and waving.

“Hey?” Stiles waves back when he’s finally able to speak again, he thinks he sees them giggle.

“Nereids right?” Stiles asks.

He thinks one of them blushes before shaking her head “Oh Naiads?” Stiles asks realising he got them mixed up he gets a nod in return he nearly jumps again when one of them surfaces the water her hair floating around her face.

“You have a beautiful lake” Stiles tells her he gets a blush again and she goes to speak only someone walks behind him and makes her dive again.

“Hey Stiles right?” A tallish dude asks him his mouth and tongue is blue for some reason.

“Yeah” He answers nervously he’s holding the trident in his hands and Percy’s eying it smiling.

“Tyson will love someone chose the weapon he built” Percy smiles.

“Oh yeah, Sorry I hope its okay I asked Derek if I should ask someone but he said it was fine” Stiles tells him hoping he hasn’t stepped on anyone’s toes.

“No it’s fine really Tyson when his inventions are used by other people” Percy smiles.

“Oh okay, only if it’s okay” Stiles shrugs.

“Totally fine, anyway capture the flag is about to begin you’re on my team and I’m gonna show you how to win at it” Percy smirks throwing his arm around Stiles shoulder and dragging him off the dock towards the forest area.

“Trust your instincts they’re usually right” Percy tells him before the sound of a horn is blown and his team all rush of in search of the other team’s flag and the other team themselves.

“Come on we’ll go around the forest head into the enemy camp through the river” Percy tells him grabbing Stiles arm and tugging him in the direction of the small river.

He hears a snap and acts without thinking he throws the trident the whole blade hits a member of the other team straight in the chest luckily the armour the dude was wearing was thick enough that the trident didn’t stab him just knocked the wind out of him.

“Shit” Stiles hisses as the trident comes barrelling back into his hands.

“Guess that means the trident really does belong to you” Percy smiles.

“What?” Stiles asks curious he swings the blunt side of the trident when the guy gets up and runs at them with a sword he knocks him out cold.

“Poseidon blessed the blade, to come back into the hands of its rightful owner no matter if the blade is thrown lost or stolen it will always come back to its owners hands, the blade must think you’re worthy of its power” Percy tells him.

“Cool” Is all Stiles thinks of saying.

“I guess we know why you chose your trident now” Percy tells him smirking.

“What? Why did I?” Stiles asks dumfounded.

“That” Percy tells him smiling.

Stiles looks above his head to see a massive floating trident above his head.

“What’s that mean?” Stiles asks him.

“It means you’re a son of Poseidon, it means Percy is your brother” A voice sounds from behind them and Stiles whips around so fast he should have whiplash.

“Derek?” Stiles asks him confused as to why he has his sword out.

“We’re in the middle of a game guys, Poseidon’s little blessing just gave up your location” Derek smirks as he’s flanked by seven other people from his team.

“Shit” Percy hisses raising his sword and tells Stiles to get ready as well.


	5. Capture the flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's i am so sorry I haven't updated this in so long i have been so busy lately then i went on holiday but it's summer so I should be able to get updating more

Stiles felt power build up within him it’s like that glowing symbol above him has gave him strength or something.

Within seconds he throws the wooden shield off his hand and he presses the release mechanism on his trident.

It springs apart within a second so he’s holding a razor sharp sword and a smaller trident in his hands. It was enough to make several people step back but Derek holds his ground his eyes carefully kept on Percy instead of Stiles as if he knows Percy’s the more powerful demigod here. He is obviously like but it stings for some reason, when Derek doesn’t even consider him a threat enough to keep an eye on him.

“You guys gonna stand around all day or we going to fight?” Stiles asks them taking a few steps forward the other team match his steps and take an equal amount of steps back.

“What are you doing?” Percy hisses trying to pull him back to his side.

“I can feel the water it’s a few feet over the hill if we can get them down close to it can’t you like scoop them up in a tidal wave or something?” Stiles tells him in a whisper when Percy gets to his side. He gets a nod in return.

“Yeah but how are going to get them down there? Derek’s one of the best fighters in this place, I can hold him off but I won’t be any help to you” Percy tells him looking worried.

“Dude it’s a game of capture the flag, stop acting like it’s a real battle with monsters, they’re a bunch of kids playing the game just like we are” Stiles tells him rolling his eyes dislodging his arm from Percy’s grip and running towards the eight people ignoring the pang of hurt as Derek doesn’t even see him as a threat and immediately runs to Percy to engage in a one on one sword fight.

“Did you guys hear the story about the earthquake I caused? I saved Derek’s ass, do you really want to go against me?” Stiles asks he almost lets out a small eep as one of the seven people shoots an arrow at him moves his trident end just in time to deflect it.

He looks at his trident in a sort of awe it’s like since he got to this camp a new part of him was unlocked, it’s like his body just takes over his actions and he runs on autopilot. 

“I’ll take that as a no” Stiles laughs as one of them runs at Stiles his sword arm held in his up and a battle cry on his lips.

He throws the trident with a perfect aim he never knew he had it hits the guys sword out of his hands before whizzing past the dudes face as it makes its way back to Stiles hands.

The dude looks to his fellow campers for help and makes a lunge for his sword as three more people advance on Stiles.

Stiles prepares himself for a sword fight but he swallows thickly as he sees the three drop down on their knees and notch an arrow on their bows.

Stiles heart beats in his chest and he feels like he’s doomed as he feels the ground shake at his feet and he thinks he’s going to have a panic attack like the world is actually spinning from the lack of air he’s getting but he sees the archers stumble to the ground as the shaking gets worse and worse.

He motions his hand in one direction as he hears a voice in his head tells him to do so. The ground rises and a lump of rock rises out of it to attack his opponents wherever his hand directs it.

“Most of my children don’t know how to use this ability, you certainly are a special child Sophocles” The voice inside his head says and Stiles could have fell to the floor.

“How do you know my name?” Stiles whispers into the open air nobody sees him talking to himself as they’re too busy panting and making sure the rock isn’t going to attack them again.

“I should know your name my son I named you, I knew you were going to be skilled and clever so I named you after it” The voice says.

“Poseidon?” Stiles mutters.

“Indeed my son, I’m sorry about your family” The voice tells him and the lump in his throat gets even worse.

“Show me how to be powerful, show me how to use these powers you gave me so I don’t have to be scared again, if your any kind of father you’ll show me” Stiles tells him his voice takes on a steely edge as he closes his eyes and hopes the god doesn’t smite him down.

“Do exactly as I say and you will win” His father tells him and he nods his head and takes a battle stance as the group of seven get to their feet.

He moves forward his arm swinging as he makes the boulder fly in the air he doesn’t attack them with it he just swings it wildly and makes the archers and sword men back up to the edge of the hill where he wants them.

They aren’t looking where they’re going and the opposing group falls over the edge and stumble down the embankment.

Stiles smirks and his arms fly in the direction of Derek and the rock launches at him stopping Derek from impaling his brother.

The rock collides with Derek and it sends him flying.

“Let’s go” Stiles calls out for Percy to follow as he runs off down the hill after the other team members.

Stiles eyes light up as he sees the other teams flag only the other team have all got up from their fall and they’re spread out around the flag defending it.

“Time to wash them away” Stiles smirks.

He’s hand swings towards the stream and before his eyes the water rises and the other team’s eyes widen in shock.

Percy smirks his eyes are wide as well as he uses his own power to make Stiles tidal wave more powerful.

Within seconds the other team are being soaked at washed away downstream and Stiles and Percy are free pick up the flag.

Within seconds of grabbing the flag the horn is blown and Stiles has his arms full of a beaming Percy.

“You did it” He calls.

“Thanks dad” Stiles mutters, the voice in his head has disappeared but he’s sure he’s being heard.


	6. Ready to Start a New Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated this I just haven't found the inspiration to finish it so I'm going to post this little chapter to try and wrap it up let you guys make it up in your own minds where you think this would have went

The feeling of pure joy lasts for a full three minutes before he finds out that he almost killed Derek.

Apparently throwing a boulder at someone actually does hurt and it also cracks quite a few vital bones as well.

“Don’t worry” Percy tells him he’s still got a massive smile on his face even though it wasn’t him that captured the flag he did basically diddly squat to help Stiles during that fight accept keep Derek busy for a few seconds.

“Don’t worry? Dude I broke fourteen of his bones” Stiles tells him his voice rising a little he’s stood by the camp fire the other campmates around some celebrating those of them that were on Stiles team others sulking on Derek’s team of course.

“He’s healing already Stiles were Demigods we heal fast little bit of nectar and he will be fine by tomorrow or the next day” Percy explains to him.

“You’re sure, aren’t you? Stiles asks his brother.

“Yeah, I am, you should be focusing on your win, I’ve always been good with the water side of Poseidon’s powers I’ve never been that great at the earthquake side of things I almost killed myself once causing a volcano to erupt” Percy reveals.

“He showed me how” Stiles tells him.

“He showed you? Dad?” Percy questions.

“Yeah, his voice was in my head told me not a lot of his children can use Geokinesis called me special and all that stuff showed me how to win showed me how to use my powers, I don’t think I will be able to do it so good without his guidance though” Stiles reveals.

“That’s the point in camp Stiles” Percy reveals clapping him on the back “You’ve been here a few days and you’ve found your weapon you’ve found your cabin and it’s a pretty great cabin if you must know you’ve only got one other person in there I don’t hog the bathroom, you’ve got family here Stiles and you’re going to learn how to save the world” Percy tells him finishing the speech when Annabeth comes over to them three hot chocolates in hand.

“Thanks” Stiles and Percy say in unison when she hands them a mug.

“Great game today Stiles” She smiles.

“Thanks” He replies automatically for like the seventh time. “I’m going to go get settled in the cabin” Stiles smiles to them and makes his way to the cabins of the gods.

He walks into cabin three the shrine of his father and he feels so comfortable it’s like he’s lived there his entire life, there are mini waterfalls built into the walls the water puts him at peace immediately.

He sees one bunk messy obviously Percy’s so he goes and sits on the opposite bunk it’s comfortable like floating in the ocean.

He looks back on the past week the heartbreak he’s suffered and the new family he’s found he’s a demigod his dad is the god of the ocean one of the most powerful beings in the world he’s related to him he’s never felt special before.

He’s taking Percy’s advice and he’s going to train he’s going to be the best demigod he can be he’s got a family here he’s going make sure he can protect himself and those around him.

He’s ready to start his new chapter.


End file.
